This invention relates to a portable hair drying apparatus, and more particularly, a hair drying apparatus adapted to be mounted on the wrist of the hand.
Present portable hair drying apparatus is cumbersome and bulky having to be held in one hand while the other hand manipulates a comb or brush for use in conjunction with the hair dryer. This invention provides a hair drying apparatus which is mounted on the wrist of the user and which concentrates hot air in the palm of the hand so it can be easily directed to the hair to dry the same while manipulating a brush or comb with the same hand. Not only can the air be concentrated, which was unavailable heretofore, but by means of the novel mounting of the present invention the hair dryer is supported by the hand and arm resulting in a substantial decrease in fatigue in use of this type of apparatus.